dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan KR
Titans (타이탄, taitan) are a new type of Deity level SSS allies. They are deified through the usual Deify System, but with their own type of essence - the Titan Essence. Titan essences only drop in chapter 4's dungeon stages. Release order: *1st wave: Atlas & Tethys *2nd wave: Prometheus & Hyperion *3rd wave: Kronos & Helios (click names to jump) Skill format: * Green indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Atlas Normal Attack ( /Melee): Removes one beneficial buff from the enemy. Nuclear Punch ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 3861% damage to one enemy (with 100% Certainty) and blows the target out of battlefield for 30 sec (Key Units are not affected by the blow, but damage). When the battle is finished before the target returns, its considerd dead. 15 sec I'm Mad ! (Active 2) Increases Attack by 111%, critical power by 86 and def penetration by 89 for 12 seconds for self. 18 sec You Cant Touch Me ! (Active 3) Avoids all attacks for 11 seconds and increases attack speed by 192% and additional damage by 101%. But Atlas cannot avoid attacks that hit with 100% certainty. 23 sec Stretching (Passive 1) Increases ATK by 31% and ACC by 19% for herself. Fist of the Titans (Passive 2) Adds 24% additional damage to attacks for self. Note: Read about Atlas' myth here. Tethys Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Recovers HP for 1 party member. The Sacred Tent (Active 1) Converts all received damage to grant a buff that heals allies for 5.8 sec. 13 sec Protection Instinct (Active 2) Increases entire party's ATK by 60%, ATK SPD by 36% and STA by 22% for 15.5 sec. 24 sec Blessing of Light (Active 3) Grants a buff to one party member that reflects all debuffs for a duration of 6 sec. 8 sec Prayer of Tethys (Passive 1) Increases INT by 18% and entire party's DEF by 14%. Sacred Heart (Passive 2) Increases party's Immunity by 24 and resistance to debuffs by 23. Note: Read about Tethys' myth here. Prometheus Note: Prometheus' Titan version has indeed the title "Giant"/"Titan". We checked twice. Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Increases own's INT (chance or guranteed not mentioned). Ancient Flame (Active 1) Prometheus surrounds his body with blue flamed aura as he increases his own ATK by 152%. 58 sec Incineration ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 3550% damage to 1 enemy and casts a debuff that denies any new buffs for the target for 9.5 sec. 11 sec Searing Flames ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Inflicts 1893 % damage to entire enemy party and prevents HP recovery for 9 sec. 17 sec Wrath of Fire (Passive 1) Increases INT by 28% and ATK Speed by 17% for self. Reflux (Passive 2) Grants self 64% damage to bosses. Note: Shortly after release, his 1st active was changed to feature a stack-cap. Hyperion Normal Attack: Instead of normal attacking, Hyperion stacks bullets and increases DEX. Bullets stack with time and will fill a bullet gauge located below his HP bar. Finishing Bombing ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Removes buffs from 1 enemy and inflicts 3175% damage, with additionally 950% damage for each stored bullet. If he consumes 5 bullets he will instead inflict as the additional damage, and allow this skill to hit with 100% certainty and ignore half the target's defense. 14 sec The Last Bombing ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 1914% damage to entire enemy party and stuns for 3 sec. Each bullet grants additionally 950% damage and 2 second more stun duration. Upon full bullet stacks he inflicts 1584% as the additional damage, and allow this skill to hit with 100% certainty and ignore half the target's defense. 19 sec Instant Loading (Active 3) Instantly maxes bullet gauge and increases own's damage by 233% for 16 sec. 28 sec Will of Steel (Passive 1) Increases own's DEF by 17% and STA by 21%. Desperate Resolution (Passive 2) When HP drops below 60%, grants immunity for 13 seconds and resets all skill's Cooldowns. 34 sec Note: So there is a new mechanic introduced with him. There are many things that need to be tested, so we are grateful for every input in that regard: How will normal attack buffs (atk buffs such as Falcon/Omega passives) work on him? How does his stack rate and his atk spd conversate exactly? What effect do atk spd debuffs have on him? Will special attack modifer such as stun and silence on hit, or piercing damage, get translated into his skills since he doesn't normal attack? Kronos Normal Attack ( /Melee): Chance to set the enemies' active skills on Cooldown during normal attack. Crushing Blow ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 3673% damage to one enemey while decreasing its DEF by 50% for 6 sec. 7.5 sec Ascalon ( /Melee) (Active 2) Inflicts 1883% damage to entire enemy party, removes their buffs and silences them for 9 sec. 16 sec The Roar of Kronos (Active 3) Taunts entire enemy party for 11 sec while Kronos can only receive 70% of their damage inflicted. Grants a 16% damage reduction buff for allied party. 22 sec Intimidating the Kronos (Passive 1) the Critical Damage by 200. Inspiring Presence (Passive 2) Increases STA by 21% for allied party. Note: After taunting he will simply gain a 30% damage reducing buff. The damage reduction of that skill is said to be immune to dispel by players. In greek mythology, Kronos can be assigned the role of time controller. Helios Normal Attack ( /Melee): Decreases the targets ATK Speed. Back in Time ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 1956% damage to entire enemy party and has a 70% chance to set their active skills on Cooldown. 22 sec Flow of Time (Active 2) Increases the Cooldown recovery rate for entire allied party by 50% for 12 sec. 26 sec Roar of Helios (Active 3) Grants a Holy Knight's Shield that shields for 843% of Helio's ATK for entire allied party, which lasts 14 sec. 17 sec Righteous Revenge (Passive 1) Increases Skill damage by 34% and normal attack damage by 68% for entire allied party. The Gift of God (Passive 2) Increases main attributes by 15% for entire party. Notes: They have added a duration for Helios' 3rd active after the patch hit live. Her 3rd skill's name is not literal but interpreted, thus it is to be taken with a grain of salt. In greek mythology, Helios is the sun god, son of Hyperion. Helios is also the greek word for sun. This stands in contrast to Dragon Blaze's Helios' title. Category:Tab page